<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jonmund Week 2020 by FallenQueen2, RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282314">Jonmund Week 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2'>FallenQueen2</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2'>RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Anniversaries, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Blood, Blow Job, Car Sex, Day 1, Day 2, Day 3, Day 4, Day 5, Day 6, Day 7, Dirty Talk, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Facial, Fainting, Hair Braiding, Hair Pulling, Hand Job, Jon Snow is Happy, Jonmund Week 2020, M/M, Missing Scene, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Post Season 8, Praise Kink, Roman AU, Tormund has arm tattoos, Tormund is Chieftan/King Beyond the Wall, Touch/Intimacy, Violence, Vulnerability, alternative universe, gladiator Tormund Giantsbane, lazy day, living beyond the wall, possessive Tormund Giantsbane, suit and tie, thigh humping, wilding traditions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/FallenQueen2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonmund Week 2020</p><p>Day 1: Missing Scene [Chieftain AU-NSFW]<br/>Day 2 Lazy Day/Domesticity [Chieftain AU]<br/>Day 3: AU [Roman AU]<br/>Day 4: Vulnerability [Chieftain AU] + Bad Things Happen Bingo Square<br/>Day 5: Suit &amp; Tie [NSFW]<br/>Day 6: Touch/Intimacy [Chieftain AU]<br/>Day 7: Anniversaries [Chieftain AU-NSFW]</p><p>Created for @jonmund-week &amp; @badthingshappenbingo</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tormund Giantsbane/Jon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bad Things Happen Bingo 2020 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day 1: Missing Scene [Chieftain AU-NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I thought you said Free Folk didn’t kneel to Kings?” Jon commented to Tormund, a teasing lit in his voice as the two entered their shared tent to settle in for the night. </p><p> “I ain’t a King, I’m a Chieftain, big difference little crow.” Tormund huffed as he began to pull his layers off of his body, his eyes trained on Jon who was doing the same thing. </p><p> “All your missing is the crown,” Jon said full-on teasing now before letting out a loud breath of air when Tormund wrapped his arms around the smaller man from behind. </p><p> “If I wear a crown, will you kneel for me my little crow?” Tormund rumbled as he snuck his hands up under Jon’s tunic and Jon shuddered at the light touch. </p><p> “You know I don’t kneel for Kings, but for a Chieftain, I think I just might.” Jon leaned back into the taller man’s embrace, closing his eyes at the heat Tormund was radiating. </p><p> “Well then my pretty crow, what are you waiting for? We have to celebrate my new rank.” Tormund smoothed his hands down towards Jon’s waistband and yanked them down as Jon pulled his tunic up over his head. Jon turned around to face Tormund, completely naked and half-hard already, his cheeks and chest flushed a light pink as Tormund raked his eyes up and down his naked form. </p><p>“So fucking pretty for me,” Tormund rumbled, as he was quick to shed his own clothing before he was forced to grip his thick cock to focus himself when Jon gracefully fell to his knees before him.</p><p>“Tormund,” Jon whined unable to stop himself as he placed his hands on Tormund’s muscled thighs and then used one of his hands to grip Tormund’s hand before settling the large palm on his head. </p><p> “You trying to kill me pretty crow?” Tormund asked in awe even as he tangled his fingers in Jon’s curls and pulled a bit earning a moan from the naked man on his knees in front of him. </p><p> “Never,” Jon promised sincerely before he leaned forward to lap at the wet head of the Chieftain’s erection. Tormund moaned in pleasure and guided Jon’s head forward, his moan only increasing in sound as Jon took the Wildings length into his mouth. </p><p> “Fuck,” Tormund grunted as Jon sucked at his cock, allowing Tormund to set the pace by the hand in his hair. Jon groaned around the girth of the Chieftain that filled his mouth almost completely. </p><p> Tormund risked a look down and felt like he had taken a punch to the gut at the sight that greeted him. Jon’s curls were off of his pale face that was flushed with his own arousal, his pink lips were stretched wide around the Wildling’s cock and a small line of drool was beginning to form at the corner of his mouth already. Jon’s fingers were tight around Tormund’s thighs, grounding himself and his own cock was standing fully erect from his crotch at this point. </p><p> Jon was beautiful and he was all Tormund’s. No Southern would ever see this side of Jon, no one would have him on his knees like this again and this sight was now only for Tormund. Tormund didn’t covet things, but Jon, Jon he would gladly covet until his last breath. </p><p> “You’re too good for me my pretty crow,” Tormund grunted as he began to slowly rock himself in and out of Jon’s welcoming mouth. Jon just moaned as his dark eyes flicked up to meet Tormund’s as he lifted himself up a bit higher, allowing Jon to swallow down more of the Chieftain’s cock. </p><p>Tormund wanted to last longer, he truly did but when their eyes locked Tormund was hit by a wave of arousal that burned in his veins like fire and his climax rushed out of him. </p><p> “Fuck!” Tormund roared out as he yanked on Jon’s hair, pulling Jon off of his cock and looked down just in time to see Jon close his eyes with his mouth still open as ropes of Tormund’s cum painted his face. </p><p> “Even prettier now,” Tormund panted as he wrung the last of his cum out of his cock, feeding a primal urge to see Jon marked as his and only his. </p><p> “Am I yours now Chief?” Jon asked as he licked his lips, moaning softly at the taste of his lover on his skin. </p><p> “Damn right you are,” Tormund growled as he used his hold on Jon’s hair to pull the smaller man up to his feet. Jon whined at the pull on his scalp and his eyes fluttered as his cock jerked at the sensations. </p><p> Jon curled his arms around Tormund’s neck when the Chieftain pulled him in for a fierce kiss, tasting himself on Jon’s lips in a way that had Jon’s knees locking. Jon clutched at Tormund desperately when the Wildling’s calloused hand closed around his cock. </p><p> Jon moaned helplessly into the kiss as his lover began to roughly pump him, the grip on the right side of just too tight. Jon couldn’t help but thrust up into the larger man’s hand, he had already been so close to his own climax from his time down on his knees. </p><p>It didn’t take long before Jon was breaking the kiss to throw his head back with a cry of pleasure as he spilled over the Chieftain’s hand. Tormund hummed out his pleasure at the sight and sound of Jon’s orgasm, peppering Jon’s throat with biting kisses that would leave marks behind for all to see. </p><p> “You only kneel for me now my little crow,” Tormund’s words were possessive but he felt Jon sag against him with a soft mewl like sound and he knew his lover was not against his possessive nature. </p><p> “Yes my Chief,” Jon agreed as he buried his face into Tormund’s fire kissed hair, a pleased smile on his face, as he pressed closer to his lover.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day 2: Lazy Day/Domesticity [Chieftain AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Jonmundweek2020, #Day2, Lazy Day, Domesticity, Post Season 8, living beyond the wall, Tormund is chieftain/king beyond the wall, Jon is happy, established relationship, Chieftain AU, possessive Tormund, hair braiding, Wildling traditions, Ghost is the best boy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon awoke to the sensation of fingers carding through his hair in a soothing, repetitive motion. Starting at the roots and down to the ends of the strands. It was extremely relaxing and it almost lulled Jon back to sleep, but he could feel his lover’s body pressed up against his back and a warm arm settled across Jon’s waist. </p><p> “I like your hair loose like his, its meant to be wild, just like you.” Tormund’s voice was heavy with sleep and it roused Jon fully from the grasps of sleep. </p><p> “Is that why you refuse to pull your hair back? You think it will tame you?” Jon asked amused as he wiggled around until their bodies were pressed tightly together and Tormund could still stroke his hair. </p><p> “It almost tamed you, I didn’t care for that bun of yours,” Tormund admitted as he brushed Jon’s curls off of the other’s forehead. </p><p> “Well, I liked that I could see your face but nothing else.” Tormund amended as he planted a kiss to Jon’s neck getting a content sigh in return as Jon all but melted against him. </p><p> “Having it loose again makes me wonder how I got any fighting done before I pulled it back.” Jon mused as he fought back a sound akin to a purr when Tormund tugged lightly at his hair as he worked out a stubborn knot in his curls. </p><p> “I have an idea, just relax for me pretty crow,” Tormund crooned and Jon tipped his head back, eyes falling asleep as he settled under the furs that kept away the chill of the morning. Ghost snuffled from his place stretched out across the bottom of their cot. Tormund began to lowly hum a song with a melody that was familiar from the fires that the Free Folk gathered around nightly. Jon was working on understanding the words, but he knew the melody well enough. </p><p>Jon got lost up in the melody and the pulls on his hair as Tormund twisted his curls about, weaving and lacing them together. Every so often Tormund swore under his breath when a wayward curl got out of place and it made Jon smile like an idiot. </p><p> “Don’t move,” Tormund growled and Jon’s smile just widened, as he couldn’t decide if Tormund was talking to him or his hair, either way, it was amusing. Jon raised an eyebrow as something clinked together but Tormund’s noise of success made the curly-haired man decide not to question it.  </p><p>“Almost done,” Tormund murmurs and Jon smiled and reached back to pet at Tormund’s thigh. Tormund’s fingers brushed over Jon’s neck and his large palm shifted around to rest in the hollow of Jon’s neck. Jon closed his eyes and leaned his head back once he was sure that Tormund had finished with his hair. </p><p> “Finished?” Jon asked curiously as Tormund kissed at his temple.</p><p> “Yeah, you look like a properly tamed crow now,” Tormund sounded smug and lifted Jon’s hand to brush his fingers across the careful rows of braids that had been formed in his unruly curls, cool touches of metal bumped at his fingertips every so often.</p><p>“So you’re my tamer then?” Jon asked teasingly as he turned his head to the side to steal a proper kiss from the Chieftain. One the chieftain happily gave, large hand cupping Jon’s cheek tenderly and the two shifted until Jon was straddling the Chieftains’ lap and cradling Tormund’s face in his hands. </p><p> “I could never tame you Jon Snow, nor do I wish to,” Tormund said truthfully in a low, raspy voice as they made direct eye contact that held unspoken words and promises. </p><p>Jon swallowed as he felt his emotions bubble up in his chest and he had to swallow again when Tormund stroked at the braids he had woven into his hair. Jon knew braids meant something different in Wildling culture and it made his heart warm at fact that these braids claimed him as Tormund’s and only Tormund’s. Jon opened his mouth to say something when Ghost flopped down onto the two of them, forcing them to fall sideways with surprised noises. </p><p> “Ghost!” Jon laughed as he petted his Direwolf’s fur with a bright smile; he always smiled when Ghost was around. </p><p> “Always butting his nose in when things were about to get good,” Tormund grumbled good-naturedly even as he scratched Ghost behind his one good ear and got a tail wag and a happy yip in reply. </p><p> “I think he wants to cuddle with us,” Jon guessed as Ghost wiggled his large body until he was sprawled over the two and purred contently. </p><p> “I think so too,” Tormund chuckled as he and Jon adjusted for Ghost’s large form until the three of them were comfortable and Ghost was purring up a storm as he got pets and scratches from the two who shared soft kisses every so often but were now content to stay in bed for maybe the rest of the day if they could manage it. </p><p> “I love you,” Jon whispered mostly into Ghost’s fur but by the bright smile that graced Tormund’s face, he knew that the other heard it.</p><p> “I love you too my little crow,” Tormund moved in to steal another kiss and Ghost let out a pleased noise at the sight of the two humans together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day 3: AU [Roman AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Jonmundweek2020, AU, Roman AU, Roman Senator Ned Stark, Bastard Jon Snow, Gladiator Tormund, Retiarius Tormund, blood, violence, gladiator battle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon shifted from his place behind his Father, feeling uncomfortable being in the Emperor’s private viewing box in the coliseum. He side-eyed a slave boy around his age that was standing just behind Emperor Robert’s chair, fingers tightly clenching a ceramic jug full of the best wine Rome could offer. His empty fingers clenched and re-focused on the bloodstained sands of the arena below, standing in the same place, as the slave boy was a not so subtle gesture from the Emperor to him to remind him of his place within the Stark family. To remind him he was a bastard and only because of Ned Stark’s kind heart that he was not dressed in the same outfit as the slave boy and treated as such.  </p><p>Jon squeezed his eyes closed for a moment to drag himself away from those thoughts as the loud banging of drums echoed out as the newest gladiators entered the pit. The crowd bellowed out their approval, showing Jon that they recognized at least one of the new fighters. Jon had no interest in gladiator fights, in fact, he usually managed to worm his way out of attending these events with his Father by having Robb or Bran around to go instead. However, he could not avoid this one as both of his half-brother’s were busy with mother and Ned had looked so hopeful when he had requested Jon’s presence at his side. </p><p>Jon found himself drawn back to the two gladiators, noting that it was a fight between two different types. He wracked his mind to remember from Bran’s excited ramblings which man was what type. </p><p> Mymillo was the stockily built man with a long black braid running down his bare spine. He was smirking cockily at the audience as he banged his short sword against the edge of his Scutum, Jon took note of the padding on the man’s tanned arm and leg before he took in the fish-shaped helmet that covered most of the gladiator’s face. </p><p>Standing across from the gladiator was his opponent and the man was easily the largest man Jon had ever seen in his life. The man’s head was free of the protection a helmet gave, his red hair wild and free as it framed his face. His eyes were sparked with restrained fury, but he had a wide, bloodthirsty grin on his face as he spun a trident in his right hand. </p><p> Jon swallowed as he dragged his eyes over the padded shoulder piece that framed the Retiarius’s muscled chest that was scarred from many battles. </p><p> “Ah, excellent! I was hoping the Wilding would be fighting today!” Robert grinned in excitement as he held his goblet up to be refilled as Ned leaned back in his seat. </p><p> “The Wilding?” Ned sounded amused and Jon kept his ears on their conversation but he could not drag his eyes away from the Retiarius who was now taking his turn in riling up the crowd around him, clearly the favourite of the two in the pit now. </p><p> “He earned that name by being all but feral in his fights, he has the most kills in the coliseum and one of my personal favourites to watch fight.” The Emperor admitted to his senator and best friend since childhood. </p><p> “He’s that impressive then?” Ned knew that praise did not come easily and he leaned forward to get a better look as the two gladiators began to circle each other as the crowd began to settle. </p><p> “You’ll see for yourself soon!” Robert laughed as the two men lunged at each other and Jon found himself mirroring his father by leaning forward, needing to see the Retiarius in action. </p><p>Jon tracked the Myrmillo’s swings and jabs with a trained eye, he knew those movements but he also knew how to respond properly to them. The large redhead seemed to know as well as he used his trident to parry and deflect with brute force that hid the skill that was in each of the movements. </p><p> The two gladiators fought against each other like it was dance, one that Jon was happy he could follow and understand. He could feel his adrenaline starting to pump in his veins and now he understood the thrill that Robb and Bran spoke of often in regards to watching a gladiator match. Jon could only feel respect for the two warriors and his breath caught in his throat when the Retiarius seemed to get caught by the Myrmillo’s Scutum. </p><p>Jon swallowed back a laugh when he saw that it had been a ploy on the Retiarius’s side. He had allowed the other to think he had the upper hand and used the close quarters to pull his weighted net off of the back of his Cingulum and snapped it tight around his opponent's wrist and yanked. The Scutum clattered to the sand below their feet and a wide, victorious smile graced the redhead’s face as he swung his trident across the Myrmillo’s chest. </p><p> The Myrmillo staggered back, hands clutching at the large, bleeding gash that cut across his upper body and sank to his knees, gasping when the redhead kneed him in the chin, forcing him to sprawl on his back on the ground. The Retiarius’ trident pressing at his throat before the redhead looked up at the Emperor’s box.</p><p> Jon knew he was looking to the Emperor for a call, but somehow it felt as if the gladiator was looking directly at him. His eyes wild and some blood splattered over his pale face, but a triumphant smile present on his lips. </p><p> “Excellent show Wilding!” Robert praised as he lifted his hand, but Jon already knew what the judgment would be. Robert never spared anyone and the crowd cheered when his thumb pointed downwards. Jon softly exhaled as the Wilding’s trident sank into the Myrmillo’s throat, swiftly ending the other’s life. It was a painless death and somehow that eased something inside of Jon.</p><p> “He is quite good, puts on a good show as well,” Ned commented as the Wilding paraded around the coliseum, working up the crowd at his victory as most gladiators do after a win. Jon swallowed when their eyes locked when the Wilding came to kneel in front of the Emperor’s box and something sparked in his chest, perhaps it was time for Jon to shed his revulsion of gladiator fights and come with his siblings and father more often.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day 4: Vulnerability [Chieftain AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Day 4: Vulnerability [Chieftain Tormund AU] <br/>Bad Things Happen Bingo Square Filled: Fainting</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Jonmundweek2020, vulnerability, bad things happen bingo, fainting, overworking, forgetting to eat, hurt/comfort, Post Season 8, living beyond the wall, Tormund is chieftain/king beyond the wall, Jon is happy, established relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon smiled happily as he rubbed the last bit of dirt from Ghost’s white fur, pleased that his partner was finally clean of the blood from his last hunt. After everything the two had been through Jon always took the time to pamper and spoil Ghost the way he deserved to be. </p>
<p> “There we go boy, all the blood is finally gone. I would appreciate it if you were a bit cleaner in your next kill alright?” Jon teased Ghost who licked at his face in reply before sauntering off. Jon chuckled when some of the children in the camp instantly found Ghost and began to follow him, the Direwolf humouring them like he always did, treating them like pups. </p>
<p>Jon looked around the camp, eyes passing over any Wilding that wasn’t his and a frown began to overtake his amused smile when he couldn’t spot him. Tormund usually was out and about, helping out where he could as he felt it was his duty as Chieftain. Jon could appreciate that, but he also worried about his love. He knew what Tormund was like and he just hoped he didn’t extend himself too far. Jon somehow knew that his fear had come true when Loret came rushing over, worry painting his face.</p>
<p> “Jon! It’s Tormund; he just went down when he was helping me finish up the latest hut. I brought him to Meda, but I thought I should come tell you what happened.” Loret explained in a rushed, concerned tone as Jon jumped to his feet and followed the Wilding man toward the hut their resident healer resided. </p>
<p> “Did he get hurt or did he just collapse?” Jon demanded Loret as they hurried past others in the camp. </p>
<p> “He just collapsed, frightened the shit out of me,” Loret said as he pushed the fur acting as a door away from Meda’s hut, allowing Jon to go first. It was no secret that Jon and Tormund were together and that allowed Jon more rank in their camp than he expected. </p>
<p> “Ay don’t scare the boy, our Chief was just being a dumbass.” Meda huffed as she gently scuffed the now awake Tormund over his head, looking concerned and annoyed with the redhead. </p>
<p> “What happened?” Jon knelt next to his love, clasping Tormund’s cold hand with his own, worry bubbling in his chest. </p>
<p> “He overextend himself and forgot to not only eat but properly sleep,” Meda said with a pointed look at the Chieftain. </p>
<p> “Tor,” Jon sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. This had been exactly what he was worried about when duties began to pile up on the other’s shoulder, he had wondered if after he fell asleep Tormund stayed awake. </p>
<p> “I have shit to do, can’t waste any time,” Tormund grunted, looking annoyed but Jon could see the vulnerability hidden under the gruffness. </p>
<p> “Maybe you can talk some sense into our idiotic Chief,” Meda said to Jon as she stood up, dusting off her skirts before she grabbed Loret by the arm and tugged him out of the hut.</p>
<p> “Tor, you can’t keep pushing yourself like this. When Loret told me you had collapsed, I thought my heart would leap from my chest.” Jon admitted as he lifted Tormund’s hand to press against his cheek, showing his vulnerability by admitting his fears. </p>
<p> “Sorry for worrying ya my pretty crow,” Tormund rumbled, shoulders that had been stiff before were relaxing. </p>
<p> “You may be their Chieftain but everyone here can and are willing to help share the weight of that. I know asking for help is something we both struggle with but I can’t stand the idea of you fainting like that again. I can’t,” Jon stopped himself and closed his eyes when Tormund framed his face with both hands and he forced himself to push away those fears he had been voicing. </p>
<p>“Now that you mention it, I do think I’ve been spending enough time helping these shits. Maybe some food and sleep with my little crow is a better use of my time,” Tormund pressed his lips to Jon’s tenderly. </p>
<p> “We’ll have to try it out a few times, just to make sure.” Jon agreed as he sank into his lover’s embrace with the knowledge that Tormund would never faint like that again, that he wouldn’t work himself to that point again. </p>
<p>Tormund hated worrying Jon more than anything else and if Jon used that to make sure his love didn’t faint anymore then he would with no regrets. He wanted to make sure Tormund was around for a long time now that they had a second chance with each other out here in the true North. Jon simply pressed their lips together again as he was held in the Chief’s protective embrace.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day 5: Suit & Tie [NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Jonmundweek2020, Suit &amp; Tie, suit kink, Modern AU, Gala event, smitten Jon, arm tattoo’s on Tormund, dirty talk, anal sex, car sex, praise kink, thigh humping, established relationship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You look as bored as I feel,” Arya commented to her cousin, amusement shining in her eyes as she leaned against the wall of the large ballroom.</p>
<p> “Why do you think I’m hiding behind this plant? I would offend someone if they saw the glazed over look in my eyes as they spoke to me.” Jon snorted as he took another swig of his drink, accepting Arya’s presence with ease. </p>
<p> “I’m nearing that point as well, Gendry had to leave and now I’m nearing the point where I’m so bored I may have to stab someone with a salad fork just to get some excitement,” Arya commented making Jon snort. </p>
<p> “At least Gendry was able to come, Tormund couldn’t get it off of work. Maybe that’s for the best, he would have given you a steak knife instead of a salad fork just to see even more excitement.” Jon said fondly, thinking of his boyfriend. He much rather be back at Tormund’s apartment bundled up in a blanket waiting for him to come home than at this Gala, stuffed in a stiff suit. </p>
<p> “I think things just got exciting,” Arya tugged on her cousin’s arm so he was pulled out from behind the plant. Jon grumbled at the action before he fell into stunned silence with his mouth falling open and his cheeks heating up quickly. </p>
<p> “Oh,” Jon did not squeak, but it seemed as though he did if Arya’s giggle was anything to go by. </p>
<p> Tormund had just entered the room; his usually wild, untamed hair was slicked back into something some would deem acceptable. He was wearing pressed black dress pants with shiny shoes to match, but what drew Jon’s attention the most was the fact the white shirt he had tucked into his belted pants was rolled up to the elbows, exposing his thick, tattooed forearms and his black jacket dangling from his fingertips as he looked away the Gala room. </p>
<p> “I’ll leave you to your excitement,” Arya snickered as she moved away, knowing the smitten look on Jon’s face far too well. Jon finally managed to get his body to work for him and he was hurrying across the room towards his stunning boyfriend, his boyfriend who looked like he stepped out of a damn GQ photo-shoot and had every eye in the room on him. </p>
<p> “Little crow! I managed to get out of work early and thought I would come to see if I could steal you away from the ball.” Tormund wrapped his arm around his boyfriend the moment Jon appeared at his side. </p>
<p> “We need to go, now,” Jon said hooking a finger in the belt-loop of Tormund’s dress pants. </p>
<p> “What’s wrong?” Tormund’s asked in concern, eyes scanning for any obvious signs of injuries.  </p>
<p> “Nothing, but I highly doubt you want me to bend over for you in front of all these people,” Jon whispered in his boyfriend’s ear. Tormund stilled for a moment before he pulled Jon closer and pressed a kiss to the smaller man’s head. </p>
<p> “We better get out of here then,” Tormund said in a possessive tone Jon knew very well and it sent a shiver down his spine. Jon just grinned in victory as Tormund steered him out of the room and then out of the building towards the parking lot. </p>
<p> Jon licked his lips as Tormund all but shoved him against the side of his car and pinned his hands to the metal behind him as their lips crashed together. Jon moaned blissfully as he ground himself against the larger man’s thigh, his cock plumping up inside of his pants at the sensations. </p>
<p> “I just had you bent for over for me this morning, how are you this horny again?” Tormund questioned when their kiss broke and his hands groped his boyfriend’s ass, urging him to hump against his thigh further. </p>
<p> “Have you seen you in a suit? Plus your sleeves rolled up to show off your tattoos? I was this close to coming right there I swear.” Jon panted as he clung to Tormund’s shoulder, moaning when the redhead growled and bit at his shoulder, leaving a mark behind, as he tended to do. </p>
<p> “I should dress up more often if it gets this reaction from you,” Tormund sounded just as turned on as Jon felt and Jon fumbled for the keys in his boyfriend’s pocket. He clicked the button until he heard the backdoors unlock and groped with his free hand until he could pull the latch.</p>
<p> “You want to fuck here?” Tormund was surprised but not turned off on the idea.</p>
<p> “I don’t think I can wait any longer, I need to ride your cock now Tor.” Jon pleaded as he opened the door and moaned as Tormund growled again and pushed him into the car. </p>
<p> Jon grinned as Tormund climbed in after him; it took a bit of maneuvering until they both had their dress pants and underwear down around their thighs. Just far enough down to expose their lower halves for what they both needed. </p>
<p> Jon was straddling his large boyfriend while Tormund was pulling lube and a condom out of the pocket on the back of the passenger seat. Jon grinned and lifted himself enough so Tormund could roll the condom on and add lube to his length. Jon cupped Tormund’s face, pulling the man into another heated kiss. </p>
<p>“Ready?” Tormund asked breathlessly, hands-on Jon’s hips and the tip of his cock resting at Jon’s hole, still loose from their round that morning. </p>
<p> “Yeah,” Jon answered just as breathless before he released a loud moan as Tormund guided him down onto his cock. Jon’s eyes fluttered and his breathing grew heavier as he was stretched in a familiar way around his boyfriend’s girth. </p>
<p> “You always feel so damn perfect around me,” Tormund dropped his forehead to Jon’s collarbone, exposed to him by the two buttons Jon had left open of his dress shirt. </p>
<p> “I was about to say the same thing,” Jon moaned as Tormund settled inside of him completely, filling him in the most wonderful of ways. Tormund cupped the back of Jon’s head and pulled him down for another kiss as he began to shallowly thrust up into the man seated on his cock. </p>
<p> Jon moaned into the redhead’s mouth, arms curling around Tormund’s shoulders, fingers digging into the curls that were becoming un-gelled. Jon was adjusted enough that he began to lift and drop himself on Tormund on his own. </p>
<p> “Fuck,” Tormund moaned, eyes hooded as he watched as Jon arched his back as the raven-haired man bounced on his cock with practiced ease. </p>
<p> “So fucking pretty, riding my cock like that.” Tormund rumbled out his praise as he pushed Jon’s hair out of his face and smoothed his hand down the other’s pale throat. </p>
<p> “Fuck, fuck, Tormund!” Jon whined as he clenched up around his boyfriend at the praise, unable to help himself. His cock was slapping wetly against his shirt and steadily leaking now as Jon adjusted his hips so Tormund’s cock would hit against his prostate every time. </p>
<p>“Come on baby, I want to watch you come on my cock like the good boy you are,” Tormund praised again, unable to stop himself as he ran his hands over his lover’s body, his climax fast approaching as Jon rode him.</p>
<p> “Tormund!” Jon half whined and half moaned as he squeezed around the larger man again. Jon slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle a wail of pleasure when Tormund’s hand closed around his cock, thumb rubbing at the sensitive head. </p>
<p> “Such a good boy for me,” Tormund praised and that was Jon’s undoing and he spilled over Tormund’s hand as he ground himself down on the redhead’s cock needily. </p>
<p>Tormund gripped Jon’s thin hips and jerked up into his boyfriend a few more times, achieving his release with ease after watching his boyfriend come, looking even prettier than normal. </p>
<p> Jon collapsed against Tormund’s chest, feeling the way the condom was bulging inside of him, full of his boyfriend’s cum. It was an odd sensation but not something Jon found he was against. Jon tipped his head back and pressed kisses along Tormund’s jawline before Tormund lifted his head for a proper kiss. </p>
<p> “Ready to go home?” Tormund asked sweetly as he caressed Jon’s flushed cheek.</p>
<p> “Mhm, but you need to wear a suit more often,” Jon stated.</p>
<p> “I think I may have to if it always gets this result from you.” Tormund agreed easily and laughed softly at the deep blush his words got and he ducked down to kiss his adorable boyfriend again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day 6: Touch/Intimacy [Chieftain AU]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Jonmundweek2020, Touch, Intimacy, falling asleep on each other, outside POV, Post Season 8, living beyond the wall, Tormund is chieftain/king beyond the wall, Jon is happy, established relationship, Chieftain AU</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“How does it feel White Wolf?” Meda asked Jon suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen the small fire that sat between them. </p><p> “How does what feel?” Jon asked, fingers carding through Tormund’s hair automatically, using the movements to keep the Chieftain asleep. </p><p> “To have our Chief wrapped around your finger like he was a smitten boy?” Meda took a swig of her drink before cackling when Jon just looked at her incredulously. </p><p> “If you think I have Tormund wrapped around anything you need to get your eyes checked. He’s still as wild as they come,” Jon retorted, confusion lacing his words. </p><p> “Oh you have no idea do you, White Wolf?” Meda set her mug down to add another few twigs to the fire.</p><p> “I know I’m ignorant about a lot of Free Folk customs still but have I missed an important one?” Jon was still confused as he looked down at Ghost. The Direwolf snuffled from his place where his head was resting on Tormund’s lap, clearly close to following Tormund into the world of slumber. </p><p> “It’s not a custom, it’s something just as telling, however. How often does our Chief fall asleep on you in public?” Meda asked curiously, also eyeing the Direwolf that she had seen rip a giant buck to shreds, peacefully dozing in their Chief’s lap.</p><p>“Often enough I suppose, it’s only when he’s had an exhausting day, but still feels the need to be out and around in the camp.” Jon defended his love, unsure what falling asleep on someone in public meant in Free Folk customs. </p><p>“Touch is encouraged in public, but trust and true intimacy are usually left behind closed doors. Some see that as a sign of weakness, but for our, Chief to so peaceful and trusting in his sleep while with you say a great deal. It speaks of the love and trust he has for you and your Direwolf. It speaks that he has chosen you as his consort above all else and you as his battle partner. It tells everyone who sees this that he trusts your battle prowess and skill to protect while he slumbers. It is a great honour White Wolf and free have ever received it.” Meda explained, kindness in her old face and pride shining in her knowing eyes. </p><p> “Oh,” Jon whispered, feeling honoured by the words and love for Tormund, as he looked down at the sleeping man whose head was resting on his lap. </p><p> “The reverse is also true, whenever we see you sleeping against our Chief’s side it shows the trust you place in him for the same reasons. That is why you both are well respected by us because you do not shy away or hide your love and respect for each other.” Meda took another drink from her mug, hiding her smile behind the rim when Jon ducked his head almost low enough to hide his face in the Chief’s hair. </p><p> “I do love and trust him, more than anything,” Jon whispered and Meda hummed cheerfully.</p><p> “We know White Wolf, he knows it as well.” Meda winked as Jon sputtered before sighing and lifting his mug causing the older woman to laugh as he downed it all in one go.</p><p> “Now you’re getting the hang of drinking like one of us!” Meda cheered and Jon laughed, his fingers never having stopped stroking Tormund’s hair during the whole conversation. Tormund smiled in his sleep and curled closer to Jon and Ghost, feeling the peace they brought him even in his sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day 7: Anniversaries [Chieftain AU NSFW]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tags: Jonmundweek2020, anniversaries, firsts, Post Season 8, living beyond the wall, Tormund is chieftain/king beyond the wall, Jon is happy, established relationship, possessive Tormund, anal sex, dirty talk, praise kink</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon and Tormund laughed as the two stumbled into their hut, hands sliding over other the other’s body as they left the party the camp was throwing behind them.</p><p> “Are you, are you sure you want to leave the party so soon? It’s for you after all Chief,” Jon panted out, a soft moan leaving his mouth as Tormund tipped his head back to bite and nip at the smaller man’s throat. </p><p> “No way I rather be celebrating my one year as Chief than right here with you my little crow,” Tormund promised as Jon ran his fingers through his hair, body arching up into him in reaction to the marks Tormund was leaving on his pale throat. </p><p> “Then let’s properly celebrate my Chief,” Jon purred as he dragged his love over to their mess of furs that acted as their bed and toppled the two of them onto it. Jon curled his legs up on either side of the larger man’s body as Tormund slotted himself between them. </p><p>The two men easily removed the other’s clothing with practiced movements until their naked bodies were pressed together, their combined body heat radiating from them as they exchanged passionate kisses. </p><p>Jon moaned helplessly when Tormund tugged at his hair, breaking their kiss and his lips worrying new marks on Jon’s pale throat. </p><p> “I want you like this my Chief,” Jon panted as he ground his hips against Tormund’s, the two men moaning at the pleasure they felt from their cock’s rutting together. </p><p> “You read my mind my little crow,” Tormund grinned possessively as he smoothed his hands down Jon’s thighs and hoisted them up until Jon was locking his heels together in the small of the Chief’s back. </p><p> “Keep them there my little crow,” Tormund crooned as he easily lifted and pinned Jon’s arms above his head. Jon moaned as he did as he was told, arching his back as he kept his arms above his head where Tormund had placed them. </p><p>“Come on Tor, don’t keep me waiting.” Jon panted as he wiggled against the larger man who was grabbing a vial of oil from someplace on the bed. </p><p> “I love how needy you get when you’re like this,” Tormund said fondly, loving the way Jon’s pale cheeks turned pink at the words but did nothing to rebut them. </p><p>Tormund was quick to dose his cock in the oil, rubbing it in so he was sure to get every inch covered, his cock twitched as he remembered the feeling of being sheathed inside of the smaller man that morning for a round of lazy, half-asleep lovemaking. Tormund got a firm hold on Jon’s ass cheeks, parting them wide and tipping the smaller man’s hips so he could easily slide his cock between them. </p><p>Jon moaned, his eyes rolling up into his head at the way the head of Tormund’s cock pushed into him with ease. Tormund’s length glided into him with a practiced move and Jon took it with the same practice. Jon tightened his legs from where they were around the Chief’s body and curled his fingers in the furs above his head. </p><p> “Tormund!” Jon whined, body trembling as he adjusted to having Tormund inside of him again. It was a wonderful, full sensation and his cock was steadily leaking against his stomach now as his body was loaded with pure arousal.  </p><p>“That’s it my little crow, you’re doing so good for me, my good boy,” Tormund whispered in Jon’s ear as he leaned down, lapping at a bead of sweat that was rolling down Jon’s neck to his collarbone. </p><p> “Tor,” Jon choked slightly, unable to stop himself as his body reacted to the praise, the honest, loving praise. </p><p> “Just like that my good boy, just like that.” Tormund encouraged as Jon rocked down against his cock, squeezing around him at the praise. </p><p>“Your mine aren’t you little crow, you’re my good boy aren’t you?” Tormund rumbled as he tugged Jon’s hair again as he thrust harder and deeper into the smaller man below him on their bed. </p><p>“I, I am! I’m your Tormund!” Jon sobbed as he pushed up against Tormund, moving to meet Tormund’s thrusts eagerly. </p><p> “Good boy,” Tormund rumbled in Jon’s ear on a particularly hard thrust that had Jon wailing in pure pleasure as his cock spurted out cum between their bodies. Tormund just smiled knowingly as he eased his thrusts, not wanting to overwhelm his lover who had just climaxed but not slow enough he wouldn’t reach his own. </p><p>“Tormund, I love you, I love you so damn much,” Jon whispered, eyes glassy with unshed tears as he clung to the Chief above him. Tormund’s heart all but leapt out of his chest at the heartfelt, emotion heavy words. </p><p> “I love you too Jon Snow,” Tormund cupped Jon’s face between his hands and kissed him senseless as he spilled his release into the man under him. </p><p>They two stayed locked like that for a little while, trading kisses and soft words of affection and love that both so rarely heard in their lives beforehand. </p><p> “Think you can go again?” Tormund asked suddenly, pushing himself up to look down at Jon. </p><p>“You’re insatiable,” Jon choked out a laugh, his eyes bright and a genuine smile on his face and Tormund had no choice but to kiss him again. He had an anniversary to celebrate after all.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>